


汪叽开发计划①~②（all湛、曦all？）

by xjhtj



Category: zh - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjhtj/pseuds/xjhtj





	汪叽开发计划①~②（all湛、曦all？）

算半个*车集连续剧 （逐渐变态警告）*双性叽

1、人生赢家蓝曦臣

某个秋日，奶团子忘机正一个人在院中玩儿。

他捡了几片好看的叶子，想让哥哥也看看。

如果哥哥也喜欢怎么办？那就送给哥哥。

忘机耐心地等着哥哥从房里出来。

他又玩了好一阵，玩得他都没了兴致，哥哥还是没出来。

房门紧闭。

哥哥交代过，忘机不可以进去，要先在院中等他一会儿。

忘机盯着地上的石子发呆，流云飘过日头，地上忽明忽暗。从

这个奶娃娃的脸上根本看不出来，他生气了！

金公子能进去，忘机不能进去。

千条家规养出来的蓝二公子，在某些事情上十分叛逆。

忘机要去找哥哥。

奶团子用半个身子顶开房门，看见华贵的金星雪浪袍被丢了一地。

床上两具身体交缠在一起，金公子的表情痛苦又欢愉，发出阵阵难耐的呻吟。

奶团子忘机当然不知道他们在干什么。

但他也好像被眼前的景象吓住了。

奶团子忘机想，原来哥哥也会欺负人，把金公子欺负的这么惨。

蓝家的大公子蓝曦臣，世家公子排行榜第一。有钱有势，才貌双全，性格亦无可挑剔，自然少不了风流韵事。

可惜奶团子忘机还不明白什么是风流韵事。

奶团子忘机爬上一把椅子坐下。

奶团子忘机想，原来哥哥欺负人的时候这么凶啊！

哥哥对忘机真好，从来也没欺负过忘机，什么都让着忘机，又温柔又贴心。

床上的两个人不约而同地注意到了小蓝忘机，蓝曦臣一把拉紧了原来半开的睡帘。

睡帘后面影影绰绰，金公子捂着嘴巴，突然大叫几声，脱力一般地倒了下去。

虽然隔着睡帘视野不好，但是奶团子湛还是看到了金公子倒下的身体抽搐了几下。

像是被兄长欺负得服气了一般，金公子摸着哥哥小腹说：“你真是……啊……太厉害了。”

“嘘……”只见哥哥立刻做了个噤声的手势，俯身在金公子耳边说了什么，奶团子忘机听不到。

蓝曦臣从睡帘后面走出来，与床上一丝不挂的金公子不同，蓝曦臣只脱了亵裤，现在索性也不穿了，系好腰带遮住颀长的双腿，一把扛起奶团子忘机，放在肩头。

“忘机怎么啦？兄长带你去后山抓兔子好不好？”

奶团子叽点点头。

奶团子忘机这张婴儿高冷、若有所思的脸，琉璃一样略显空洞眼神，内心在想：高兴！

蓝曦臣知道奶团子忘机的心思，嘴角上扬，如同春风十里吹开了冰河。

蓝曦臣的眼睛也会笑，那里面有繁星春水，多少人看见从此云胡不喜。

几近傍晚，蓝曦臣抱着怀里熟睡的奶团子忘机回来了。

兔子跑得太快了，捉累了。

蓝曦臣把奶团子忘机抱回静室，盖好被子，嘱咐侍女仔细照看。

“啊…啊…啊…”

浴桶里水花四溅。

回到寝室的蓝曦臣又和金光瑶快活了起来。

金光瑶被插得双腿打颤，根本站不住，被蓝曦臣掐着腰一次一次地摔在桶壁上。”

金光瑶的膝盖也被磨得不成样子，只是他现在爽得上了天，全然不在意。

“小骚货，大老远从兰陵赶过来和叔父有要事相商？……还不是为了让我干你？”蓝曦臣舔着金光瑶的耳朵说。

磁性的声音，又戳中了金光瑶内心羞耻的想法。

金光瑶险些就这么射了，挺立的性器吐出几滴浊白。

“啊～是啊～啊～曦臣可让阿瑶等死了。”

随后，金光瑶又扮作正经的贞洁烈女，“没、没有，不是的，阿瑶确有要事相商，蓝大公子不要……不要摸那个地方……嗯嗯……阿瑶上瘾了。”

金光瑶与蓝曦臣寻过不少乐子，知道蓝曦臣好这一口，就喜欢贞洁烈女沦陷。

况且，这样也能让两个人的兴致更冲。

2、弟控蓝曦臣

蓝忘机一天天长大，已经从精致的让人爱不释手的瓷娃娃，长成了倾国倾城的大美人。

蓝忘机还有一个秘密。

只有叔父和蓝曦臣知道。

甚至叔父都没有告诉蓝曦臣。

是蓝曦臣照顾奶团子蓝忘机时候心细才发现的。

“忘机，不许让任何人脱你裤子知道吗？”

“嗯。”

“忘机有谁欺负你了一定要告诉兄长！”

“嗯。”

蓝曦臣经常想，是不是他保护提防地过度了，才导致忘机如今的性子。

忘机本就性子冷清，又被他经常叮嘱、时时关注。

以至于，一旦有人接触到忘机的身体，忘机就直接炸毛，躲出去好远。

衣着更是什么严实穿什么，蓝家有几百种云纹样式的衣服，忘机穿的永远是最死板的那一种。

这几天正值大署，酷热难耐。

家里听学的世家子弟都怎么凉快怎么穿，只有忘机捂得严严实实的。

“兄长。”

蓝忘机找到了蓝曦臣。

蓝曦臣见忘机脸色惨白，额头上渗满了汗珠。还以为蓝忘机是中暑了，格外心疼。

“忘机，热就不要穿这么多了。是不是中暑了？来，兄长给你把把脉。

蓝曦臣问侍女要来帕子给蓝忘机拭去额角的汗珠。

蓝忘机说：“不是的，你让她们退下。”

嘴上说着不是，蓝忘机却还是把手腕乖乖递给了兄长。

蓝曦臣一愣，吩咐左右侍女都退下去。

“哥哥，我下面流血了。”

蓝忘机的耳朵微微泛红，没有血色的脸上也泛起红霞，眉头微蹙，有几分不安，又有几分困扰。

蓝曦臣听了一惊。

“可是月事？”蓝曦臣问。

蓝忘机懵懵懂懂地点了点头，也不太确定。

“可有什么不舒服？”蓝曦臣与几位仙子都有着非同寻常的关系，经验十分丰富。

“……肚子痛。”蓝忘机答。

蓝忘机从昨天起肚子就一直疼，也没好好吃过饭。

蓝曦臣把蓝忘机轻轻拥在怀里，蓝曦臣已经硬了，看到忘机慌乱羞涩的神情时候他就硬了。

蓝曦臣拱着身子，避免下身的硬挺碰到忘机被忘机发现。

蓝曦臣安慰道：“没事的，这说明忘机既能做男儿，又能生孩子，忘机真是太厉害了。我家先祖蓝翼亦是如此，后多位圣尊长亦是如此。”

“我知道了兄长……”

蓝忘机红着脸，轻轻挣开兄长的怀抱，飞快地跑了。

兰室。

“喂，江澄。你说蓝湛今天怎么没来听学啊？”

“管好你自己！”趁先生转身江澄没好气道。

云深不知处内一间普通寝室。

老医者正在给一人诊脉。

隔着重重帷幔，病人何许人也？

老医者不知。

诊毕，老医者说：“这位姑娘只是月事来得晚了些，身子寒了些，其他倒也无碍。”

蓝曦臣听罢放了心。


End file.
